Feelings Arised?
by musicforever256
Summary: Maka and the girls were on a walk and run into the boys. Maka and Blackstar get in a fight but something bites Maka making her pass out. Blackstar take her to the doctor were feelings start to come out and love might be relised. One-Shot


The sun was shining down though her window. She sat up and woke up her friends.

"Liz, Tsubaski, Patty! Wake up!" Maka shouted tring to wake them up.

The three sat up in shock.

"Geez Maka, chill" Liz said. Maka rolled her eyes.

"So what are we doing today?" Tsubaski asked.

"Lets go walk around town!" Patty giggled. Patty loved to go around town, so did the other girls.

"Oh! Maka can I please do your make up and hair?" Liz begged. Maka wasn't in the mood to ague so she agreed.

Liz had Maka wearing a neon blue half top with a black tank top. Also white shorts that stopped around the middle of her thighs. She also was wearing black knee high boots. Tsubaski straghtened Maka's hair and put on light blue eyeshadow with light pink lip gloss. Liz was wearing dark jeans, red tank top, and black sneakers. She also had light red eye shadow with pink lip gloss. Tsubaski was wearing a purple dress that stoped at her knees with purple wedges. She also had light purple eye shadow and a light red lip gloss. Patty decided to wear her regular cowboy boots, puffy shorts, red half shirts. Patty did wear the same make up as her sister.

* * *

The girls were walking around the town giggling at jokes. When someone bumped into Maka and she fell.

"Hey! Watch were your-" Maka stopped relising it was Blackstar. "Oh you.." She stood up.

"Hey you should be the one watching were your going." He said. Blackstar, Kid, and Soul apparently had the same idea as the girls and walk around town.

"Oh really? Well mabey you wouldn't of bumped into me if you could see past that big ego of yours!" Maka said angerly. Blackstar stood in shock.

"Whatever, sorry girls the jerk ruined my modd." Maka sighed. Patty came up and sqeezed Maka.

"He he Maka its okie dokie!" Patty giggled. "Also Maka you have a really big bug on you."

Maka's eyes widened as she felt something crawling up her neck. Maka's face with with dissgust and horror. Suddendly she felt something bite down, HARD.

Maka suddenly felt dizzy as she droped to her knees and passed out.

"Oh no Maka!" Tsubaski yelled. Quicky Blackstar picked her up.

"I'll take her to Nygus." He said taking off.

* * *

Maka slowly opend her eyes to see Blackstar with his head on the bed and asleep. Maka smiled but then relised she was supposed to be mad at him. Well, he did bring her here.

"Maka..." Blackstar mummbled in his sleep. Maka smiled. She always knew even though Blackstar could be annoying he could also be sweet. Maka didnt want to admit it but when they were kids she kinda had a crush on him. Eventually she got over it but she wasnt sure it was all the way. Blackstar started to wake up. Seeing Maka was awake he shot up.

"Maka!" He said trying to keep his voice down. He suddenly hugged her close to him. "I was so worried" he admittied. Maka smiled and hugged him back. she slowly pulled back and looked at him. She slowly kissed his forhead.

"Thanks for worrying." Maka said. blackstar blushed looking away.

"Maka, do you like Soul?" Blackstar asked embaresed. "No..." Maka answered.

"Kid?" Blackstar asked. "no.." Maka answered again. "Ok then..." Blackstar said looking up.

Before Maka knew it Blackstar smashed his lips to hers. Holding the back of her neck. Maka closed her eyes and kissed him back. He was shocked but just kissed her more deeply. They slowly pulled away from eachother and smiled.

"I should proberly get home." Maka said getting up. Blackstar nodded as he walked her home.

* * *

Later than night Maka was lying on her bed thinking about earlier with Blackstar. She really did love him. Suddenly she felt someone cover her eyes and she freaked.

"Hey dont worry its me!" Blackstar said uncovering her eyes.

"How'd you get in here?" Maka asked. Blackstar pointed to the window. "Ok why are you here?"

"I.. wanted to see you again..." Blackstar admited. Suddenly Maka kissed him. He kissed her back. Maka pulled back and giggled.

"Why'd you come so late? It's gonna be really dark when you go home and its not smart to be out this late." Maka said. Then she smiled a bit. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Blackstar asked.

"Stay here tonight!" Maka said. "Besides it will to be late to go home at this hour."

Blackstar just smiled. "Fine with me"

Maka hugged him. "Ok well I have to change into pj's"

"Ok i'll wait" He said sitting on her bed. Maka walked over to her dresser and pulled out loose pj bottoms that were blue with purple stars. She aslo pulled out a black shirt with a band name on it. It was pretty big on her.

"Ok now turn around." Maka said. Blackstar did so. When Maka finished changing she pounced on Blackstar.

"Hey!" Blackstar shouted.

"Sorry." Maka giggled lying down next to him climbing under the blankets. Blackstar did the same and pulled her close. He looked down at her to see her asleep already and smiled.

Maka may not be every guys dream, but she was his. He loved her since they were kids. He was glad Maka loved him back. Blackstar turned off the lamp and pulled Maka close. Yep, he really did love this girl, alot.


End file.
